Superheroes Unlimited
The Superheroes Unlimited is a mod pack available in the Legends Mod. First released in December 2012, it is based on comic book superheroes from a variety of publishers, most heavily Marvel and DC Comics. The mod allows players to access a variety of characters from a variety of publishers and gain superpowers. Using either suits or a legacy, the player will be granted their powers and abilities. History Pre-Legends The Superheroes Unlimited Mod was first released in December 2012. The first version (1.0) was compactable with Minecraft version 1.4.5 and contained only the Flash, Martian Manhunter and Batman. Throughout 2013, the mod was moved to Minecraft 1.5.2 and more characters were added until version 1.9. After briefly considering splitting each character into their own mod, Tihyo returned to developing the Superheroes Unlimited after this, containing previous characters and moving to Minecraft 1.6.4. The mod was eventually moved to Minecraft 1.7.10, with new additions including the Guardians of the Galaxy and Shazam. However, when moved to version 4.0, Key Bindings were added, allowing more veritable abilities. More characters were added until the mod reached version 4.3.12, where it was decided to remake every character's abilities from scratch. In what would become the abandoned 5.0, characters were made more stable and given more abilities. In the Legends Mod In late-2017, Tihyo decided to merge Superheroes Unlimited with the existing Kaiju and Star Wars mods, making them the Legends mod. Remaking characters and adding new features like Legacies, he would release the new version of 6.0 in May 2019. Features Characters Costumes DC Comics * Superman * Batman * Wonder Woman * Green Lantern (Removed) * Flash ** Flash (Barry Allen) ** Flash (Jay Garrick) ** Flash (Wally West) * Martian Manhunter (Removed) * Hawkgirl (Removed) * Aquaman (Removed) * Green Arrow (Patreon Exclusive) * Cyborg (Removed) * Shazam * Deadman (Removed) * Spectre (Removed) * Robin ** Robin (Dick Grayson) ** Robin (Jason Todd) ** Robin (Tim Drake) ** Robin (Stephanie Brown) ** Robin (Damian Wayne) * Batgirl (Removed) * Nightwing * Red Hood * Red Robin * Batman (Terry McGinnis) (Removed) * Supergirl * Kid Flash * Speedy (Removed) * Black Canary (Patreon Exclusive) * John Constantine (Removed) * Joker * Darkseid (Removed) * Reverse-Flash * Zoom * Deathstroke (Removed) * Catwoman (Removed) * Two-Face (Removed) * Riddler (Removed) * Harley Quinn (Removed) * Scarecrow * Captain Cold * Heat Wave * Turtle * Black Flash * General Zod * Black Adam Marvel Comics * Iron Man * Captain America * Thor * Hulk * Ant-Man * Wasp * Hawkeye (Removed) * Black Widow (Removed) * Nick Fury (Removed) * Black Panther * Vision * Spider-Man ** Spider-Man (Miles Morales) (Removed) ** Spider-Man 2099 ** Iron Spider * Winter Soldier (Removed) * Mr. Fantastic (Removed) * Invisible Woman (Removed) * Human Torch (Removed) * Thing (Removed) * War Machine (Removed) * Star-Lord (Removed) * Gamora (Removed) * Drax the Destroyer (Removed) * Rocket Raccoon (Removed) * Groot (Removed) * Wolverine * Cyclops (Removed) * Storm (Removed) * Gambit (Removed) * Colossus (Removed) * Beast (Removed) * Nightcrawler (Removed) * Psylocke (Removed) * Angel (Removed) * X-23 (Removed) * Professor X (Removed) * Deadpool * Scarlet Witch (Removed) * Quicksilver (Removed) * Daredevil (Patreon Exclusive) * Moon Knight (Removed) * Nemesis (Removed) * Prowler (Removed) * Red Hulk * Loki (Removed) * Doctor Doom (Removed) * Abomination * Ultron (Removed) * Mandarin (Removed) * Crimson Dynamo (Removed) * Venom Tihyo Universe * Iron Bat (Removed) * Iron Bird (Removed) * Mr. Bolt (Removed) * Glacious (Removed) * Vampie (Removed) * Navygirl (Removed) * Ronic (Removed) * Inferno (Removed) * Berserker (Removed) * Event Horizon (Removed) * Mortem (Removed) Other Publishers * Spawn (Removed) * Zorro (Removed) Legacies * Kryptonian * Speedster * Stark * Web-Crawler * Weapon X * Symbiote * Fire Wielder Blocks * Cloth (Removed) * Radioactive Cloth (Removed) * Black-Iron Ore (Merged into Legends Mod) * Black-Iron Block (Merged into Legends Mod) * Red-Iron Ore (Merged into Legends Mod) * Red-Iron Block (Merged into Legends Mod) * Titanium Ore (Merged into Legends Mod) * Platinum Ore (Merged into Legends Mod) * Palladium Ore (Merged into Legends Mod) * Copper Ore (Merged into Legends Mod) * Copper Block (Merged into Legends Mod) * Vibranium Ore (Merged into Legends Mod) * Purple Crystal (Removed) * Purple Crystal Block (Removed) * Tungsten Ore (Merged into Legends Mod) * Magnesium Ore (Merged into Legends Mod) * Silicon Ore (Merged into Legends Mod) * Limonite Ore (Merged into Legends Mod) * Limonite Block (Merged into Legends Mod) * Sapphire Ore (Merged into Legends Mod) * Red Diamond Ore (Merged into Legends Mod) * Red Diamond Block (Merged into Legends Mod) * Lightning Stone Ore (Merged into Legends Mod) * Lightning Stone Block (Merged into Legends Mod) * Bronze Block (Merged into Legends Mod) * Mars Rock (Merged into Legends Mod) * Martian Relic (Merged into Legends Mod) * Aquastone (Removed) * Adamantium Ore (Removed) * Adamantium Block (Removed) * Kryptonite * Gamma Radiation * Nuclear Radiation (Removed) * Uru Block (Removed) * Flora Colossus Branch (Removed) * Tesseract (Removed) * Monitor * Hero Maker (Removed) * Villain Maker (Removed) * Gamma Containment Unit (Removed) * Suit Assembly Unit * Metahuman Powers Unit * Stark Workbench * Microscope * Batcomputer * Symbiote Chamber * Batcomputer Chair * Green Lantern Power Battery (Removed) * Phantom Zone Projector (Removed) * Phantom Zone Material (Removed) Items Weapons * Knife * Pistol * Dart (Removed) * Sleeping Dart (Removed) * Katana * Grenade (Removed) * Batarang * Electrified Batarang * Heated Batarang * Explosive Batarang * Smoke Pellet * Gas Pellet * Freeze Grenade * Grappling Gun * Explosive Gel * Kryptonite Ring * Amazonian Sword and Shield * Lasso of Truth * Aquaman's Trident (Removed) * Green Arrow's Bow * Speedy's Bow (Removed) * Hawkeye's Bow (Removed) * Trick Arrows (Removed) * Repulsor * Colantotte Bracelets * Captain America's Shield * Nomad Shields * Mjölnir * Gladiator Swords * Stormbreaker * Black Panther Necklace * Black Panther Claws (Removed) * Hard-Light Shield * Web-Shooters * Daredevil's Staff * Bo Staff * Throwing Bird * R Shuriken * Escrima Sticks * Red Robin Disc * Batman Beyond Batarang (Removed) * Batman Beyond Disc (Removed) * Joker's Gun * Joker Card * Cold Gun * Heat Gun * Makluan Rings (Removed) Other * Hero Gem (Removed) * Villain Gem (Removed) * Hero Reactor (Removed) * Villain Reactor (Removed) * Adamantium Ingot * Palladium * Vibranium * Asgardian Steel (Removed) * Solar Jewel (Removed) * Amazonian Ingot (Removed) * Nth Metal Ingot (Removed) * Radioactive Silk * Symbiote Chunk (Removed) * Willpower (Removed) * Volatile Promethium (Removed) * Carborundum Matrix Alloy (Removed) * Necroplasm (Removed) * Adamantium Plate * Arc Reactor * Batbelt Part * Batman Beyond Belt Part (Removed) * Batglider Engine (Removed) * Iron Man Armor Plate * Flash Ring * Reverse-Flash Ring * Atlantean Belt Part (Removed) * Pym Particle * Mutant Gene * Wakanda Map * Green Lantern Ring (Removed) * Fear Toxin (Removed) * Kryptonian Technology (Removed) * Tube Entities Mobs * Criminal * Radioactive Spider (Removed) * Ant * Symbiote Vehicles * Batmobile (Removed) * Bat-Glider (Removed) * Batboat (Removed) * Batwing (Removed) * Antony NPCs * Stan Lee (Removed) * Alfred Pennyworth (Removed) * Lucius Fox (Removed) Bosses * Joker (Removed) * Catwoman (Removed) * Scarecrow (Removed) * Reverse-Flash (Removed) * Mandarin (Removed) * Loki (Removed) * Doomsday (Removed) Dimensions * Wakanda * Mars (Merged into Legends Mod) * Phantom Zone (Removed) Mechanics * J.A.R.V.I.S. * Speed Force Category:Mods Category:Superheroes Unlimited